Leaving Bloos
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Mac has to move to Maryland, without Bloo. He meets a girl, Morgan, and Coco's owner,and they become besties, and eventually lovers. What happens when an  unfortunate event leads to Mac's return, 15 years later? Canon universe. M for later chapters.


**Hey! Just bringing back the classics****. This use to be one of my very favorite shows on Cartoon Network. Well, ON WITH IT!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends.**

Leaving Bloos

**Mac POV**

"Mac, Terrence, we're moving to Maryland."

Mom's words totally shocked me into silence. Terrence whooped victoriously, like he was the reason I would be moving away from Bloo.

"What?" I screamed.

"Mac…" Mom started to say, but I shook my head and stomped into my room, locking the door. She knocked. "Mac, come out, please."

"I'm not leaving Bloo! He'll get adopted!" I cried.

"Sometimes we have to let go of those we love, like-." But she cut off. I knew she was going to say "Like we had to let go of grandpa. I sighed and came out of my room.

"You're right," I sighed. "I have to let him go. But he won't want me to."

"Go tell him. Be home by 5 so we can pack. We're moving tomorrow." I nodded and left, walking down the street, head down and a frown planted on my face.

"Master Mac," Mr. Herriman greeted.

"Hey," I mumbled. "Where's Bloo?"

"Master Blooregard is in his quarters," he said, raising an eyebrow at my expression.

"Thanks." I headed up to his room and knocked.

"Helooooo?" Bloo called.

"It's Mac," I said.

"Well, step right in and behold my awesomeness!" he called back. I came in and his ever-present grin fell when he saw my face. "What's up?"

"We have to talk," I said. My eyes were watering.

"Okay," he said unsurely. I sat on his bed.

"Bloo… I'm… moving," I breathed.

"You're what?" he choked.

"Me, mom, and Terrence are moving away. We're going to Maryland." He started crying, very out of character for him. Crying was more of Ed's thing. "Bloo? Don't cry. I'll try to visit, promise." He sniffled and looked at me.

"Pinky swear?" he asked, holding out his pinky.

"Pinky swear." I hooked my pinky through his. We went downstairs to tell everyone else.

"No, Senor Mac! Don't go!" Eduardo cried, picking me up in one of his bone-crushing hugs.

"Ed… Can't… Breathe," I gasped. He put me down.

"Lo sentimos," he apologized.

"It's okay, Ed," I said. I could imagine he was blushing through the fir.

"Man, Mac, I'm sorry but this is _not_ okay," Wilt said.

"Coco," Coco agreed. She laid an egg, a blue one, and gave it to me. I opened it to find a picture frame with a picture of me, Bloo, Ed, Wilt, Coco, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Duchess, Cheese, Goo, her creations, and the rest of the friends in the house, excluding the Scribbles, all in front of the house. My eyes watered again.

"Thanks, guys," I croaked, wiping a tear from my cheek. "I'll never forget any of you. Ever."

"We'll never forget you," Madame Foster said solemnly. She smiled sadly. "We'll take care of ourselves."

"Thanks." And with that, I left, after giving everyone one last hug. The next day, we arrived in Baltimore, Maryland. I was going to Shady Spring Middle School. Great. It was the freaking middle of the year.

"Hey," a girl on the bus said to me. She was pretty, with dimples and blond hair pulled into two long, low ponytails, and she had a small mole under her right eye, which were bright blue with a bit of pink mixed in.

"Hey," I said back.

"I'm Morgan Petri," she said.

"I'm Mac Johnson," I replied.

"So, new kid, huh? That's going to be hard on you," he informed.

"Yeah, I know," I admitted. "I'm sad I had to move."

"Yeah, I have to move all the time. I moved here a couple of years ago. My dad's an FBI agent."

"Oh, cool," I said. "I had to leave my imaginary friend at a foster home in Oklahoma."

"I lost mine on an island my dad worked at once."

"An… island?" I asked. "Did your imaginary friend happen to be a bird plane palm tree that can only say 'coco' and lays Easter eggs on will?" She looked at me weird.

"Yes, actually, I did. Her name's Coco," she said slowly. "Can you read minds?" I shook my head.

"No. The foster home, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, has a friend just like that. She was found on an island, in the Bermuda triangle," O said.

"That's the place," she nodded, eyes dreamy. "How is she?" I took the picture she'd given me out of my pocket.

"Here." She took the picture and smiled when she saw Coco.

"That's my girl," she said.

"What was going through your mind when you made her?" I asked.

"I was always on a corporate plane, and I loved Miami, and I liked birds, so I combined the three," she shrugged. "What's was yours like?"

"I made him when I was 3," I said. "His name's Bloo, B-L-O-O. He's like a stretched long blue dome."

"And you say Coco was weird," she mumbled under her breath. I shoved her shoulder a little. She laughed.

"Hey, I was only 3," I protested. She laughed.

"So was I when I made Coco."

"You know what, Morgan? This could be the start of a very beautiful friendship."

**Well? What'd you think? Hope you liked it. The rest is like, 15 years later. So, BYE! Love you guys! And reviews **

**Love,  
Ashley **


End file.
